


Tea Time

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: After the failed attack against Sire Denathrius, Prince Renathal is refusing to rest and let his wounds heal, too occupied with managing his followers and working towards the downfall of his sire.Theotar takes it upon himself to convince the prince to rest.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Theotar (The Mad Duke) & Prince Renathal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE ARE THE THEOTAR AND RENATHAL FICS??! Don't make me fill up the tag myself. Because I will.
> 
> I haven't been in the mood of writing angst or multi-chapter works, so here's a little thing with Theotar and Renathal. I've fallen in love with Theotar, he's a funny little character :) I'm just really hoping he doesn't end up like Runas from Legion, because that would make me very sad.
> 
> This is possibly a little OOC. We don't really know much of their characters yet, and I just wanted some fluff.
> 
> Also, do Venthyr even need to sleep? I remember an innkeeper in Darkhaven or someplace mentioning coffins, so since they have that I'm going to assume yes. Maybe it's not necessary but it helps them heal quicker? No clue. The afterlife has weird logic.

Theotar neatly tucked a hand behind himself, resting his curled fingers at the small of his back as he leisurely strolled alongside Prince Renathal, his signature teacup held aloft in his other hand, the cup almost empty. The duke's head was slightly tilted to the side to show he was still listening to the words of the taller venthyr that was striding quickly down the hallway beside him, who was currently talking about something related to the mirror network that the Maw Walker had managed to get set up throughout the Ember Ward, and how beneficial it would be for their plans and future missions. Theotar didn't completely understand everything that Renathal was talking about and the duke didn't have much to add to the conversation, but it was clear that Renathal was just looking for someone to stand there as he spoke his plans and thoughts aloud. Of course, Theotar was happy to oblige, as always. And it gave him an opportunity to observe his dear friend, who had been through so much in the recent days. As Theotar watched as Renathal waved his hands through the air to accentuate his point, the duke's eyes were drawn to the ugly ring of bruises that encircled the prince's neck, barely visible over his collar but distinctly standing out against the venthyr's pale skin. The dark marks were cruel reminders of Sire Denathrius's power over them.

Theotar could also catch short glimpses of the bandages that wrapped his torso beneath his armor, the dirty and blood-stained bandages visible through the gaps between the prince's armor as he moved, clearly having not been changed since the fight.

As Renathal finished up his thoughts on the mirror network and looked like he was about to jump into another topic, Theotar took a moment to interrupt.

"My dear Renathal, when was the last time you slept?" Theotar chuckled, "I could probably store my best teapot in those bags beneath your eyes!"

"Well, I-" Renathal paused and then shrugged, a hand absently rubbing over one of his bandages wrapped around his injured side as he thought. "I suppose it has been a while. But... I simply haven't had the time. It's been so hectic as of late, which everything that's occurred."

Theotar rose an unimpressed eyebrow as he sipped from the teacup he held, the liquid lukewarm but still tasty.

"You cannot sufficiently lead your followers without taking care of yourself. You know it would be * _very_ * improper if you passed out during a meeting because you aren't taking care of yourself." Theotar shook his head, his lips pursed as he looked up at Renathal. "Well then, it is settled, my friend!"

"What is settled..?" Prince Renathal rose an eyebrow as he looked down at Theotar, who now stared back with an excited grin.

"Well, a tea party of course! A good opportunity for us to chat and share tales, and for you to rest your feet and have a good spot of tea and some biscuits to keep you in tip-top shape!" Theotar beamed up at Renathal, who just shook his head and sighed. "And I know you, my prince. You'll flat-out refuse to sleep, so all I ask is that you take a moment to rest your feet and relax!'

"Theo, you know that I simply don't have the time to settle down and have a tea party, as much as I would love to." Renathal crossed his arms as he shook his head, "there is too much to do, and we don't have time to waste."

"My prince, I am not above asking The Accuser or General Draven to come to drag you to your room and make you sleep or tie you to a chair so you can get some rest." Theotar shrugged slightly, baring his fangs as he grinned impishly up at his lesser. "I would prefer to avoid that though, if you don't mind. It's very improper to hold your own prince hostage, if you ask me."

"Fine, I'll attend this tea party," Renathal relented. "* _but_ *, I ask that we remain in Sinfall. I'd love to go to your parlor, but in case anything happens and requires my attention... I'd like to be here. Just in case."

"Of course, of course!" Theotar clapped his hands together, a satisfied look upon his face. "Well then, I must go prepare! I haven't had a tea party since I met the Maw Walker, how exciting!" Theotar beamed with delight, "I will let you know where we shall hold this party later! I must go gather some supplies! I shall see you later today, my prince!" Theotar said goodbye, and strolled off, exchanging greetings with various people he met along the way.

Renathal watched until the exuberant duke disappeared around the corner, before shaking his head with a chuckle and turning to go find the Maw Walker, as he had a mission that they would be well-suited on.

* * *

Later, when Sinfall had settled down for the day and the main population of venthyr staying there had retreated to their various coffins and resting places, Renathal was making his way to a tea party.

Turning a corner, following the instructions that Theotar's dredgers, Gubbins and Tubbins, had given him earlier in the day.

In a little alcove, secluded away from the bustling center of Sinfall and tucked around a corner at the end of the empty hallway that nobody had a reason to walk down, was a little rickety table, with a few scattered chairs and stools around it. The scratched and mismatched furniture wouldn't have lasted a day in the parties and balls Renathal and Theotar had occurred in the past, but luxury had become a thing of the past in Revendreth. More and more, old and downtrodden items were becoming the best that they had.

Theotar was nowhere to be seen, but Renathal had arrived early, so he knew the eccentric tea-lover would be showing up soon.

Renathal sighed and gently eased himself into a chair, neatly crossing his legs - which he had to admit, were quite sore and appreciated the moments of rest - and folding his hands upon his lap as he gazed at the dilapidated and cobweb-littered hallway, taking a moment to remember what had once been. To think about how much Revendreth had changed after the anima drought had begun, since Denathrius had begun ruining his own people from within.

"Ah, my prince! Arriving early I see," Theotar's voice called out as the duke strolled up the hallway, Renathal glancing up at the sound of his excited tone. The eccentric duke was still shirtless, but Renathal wasn't surprised by that. It seemed the man always managed to find an excuse to lose his shirt, "You're going to make me look bad, it doesn't look good on a host if the guest arrives before them!"

"Well I apologize, my friend." Renathal chuckled. "I guess your offer of rest and relaxation was too exciting for my weary bones. I just couldn't wait for you."

"I told you!" Theotar grinned as he slipped onto a stool opposite Renathal. "Some nice rest and relaxation will be great for you." Theotar pulled a plate from behind him, heaped high with biscuits that were still steaming as he placed them on the table between them. "The tea is on its way, but I have some biscuits for us while we wait." Theotar paused and cast a glance up and down Renathal's frame. "It'll be beneficial to get some food into you."

"Theotar," Renathal sighed good-naturedly at his friend's mother henning. "I'm fine. You worry too much."

"Really? Have you been eating well, my prince? Or at all?" Theotar shook his head as he gently swept a hand across the table in front of him, scattering crumbs to the floor for the mice to feast on later. "You know, I think I could-"

"Grate carrots on my ribs," Renathal's lips lifted up into a smile for a moment as he relented to his friend's urging and reached for a biscuit. "I know."

"Well, it's true!" Theotar leaned back, shaking his head. "And it works! If that's all I have to do to get you to eat, I won't complain!"

"What would I do without you, my friend.." Renathal smiled before taking a bite from his biscuit, his smile widening at the taste. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been, and the soft and still-warm biscuits were delicious.

Before the two could throw more banter between each other, the sounds of soft footsteps reached their ears, the two looking up to see Gubbins and Tubbins coming down the hallway, Gubbins settled atop Tubbin's shoulder as they so often traveled together.

"Here you go Theotar," As Tubbins approached, Gubbins held out two large cups of tea clutched in his grasp, filled with steaming hot tea that had obviously just been poured from the teapot held in Tubbin's hand, which the dredger placed upon the table for them. "Prepared just the way you like it! And we added some extra anima for you, Prince Renathal," Tubbins inclined his head slightly. "You look like you need it."

"Ah, thank you, Gubbins and Tubbins." Renathal politely nodded up at the two.

Theotar thanked the two as he took the cups, and they turned around to wander off to who-knows-where while Theotar turned to return to the rickety table and Renathal, using great caution with the two steaming cups of teacups as he gently placed one in front of Renathal. 

Renathal took the cup and placed it in front of himself, looking at his haggard reflection in the steaming dark-red liquid as Theotar moved to go to his seat.

"They shouldn't have wasted anima on this..." Renathal wrapped his fingers around the cup, sighing as the warmth from the tea reached his cold fingers. "there are certainly more important uses for anima at the moment, instead of tea..."

"Nonsense, my prince!" Theotar tutted as he placed his tea on the table and gracefully took a seat, "Taking care of our needs is very important. Drink up!"

Theotar quickly moved to the other side of the table, placing his cup down and then pulling up a cushioned stool to sit upon, the stuffing lumpy and the fabric dusty, but still comfortable.

Renathal took a sip, his eyebrows drawing together for a moment at the... interesting taste. It seemed like Theotar, or more accurately his dredgers, had been experimenting with new ingredients since the drought.

"The Maw Walker made me tea, you know!" Theotar sipped from his cup, seemingly immune to the taste as he hummed with delight as he placed his cup back down on the table. "Tubbins helped them, when I was indisposed."

"The Maw Walker..." Renathal hummed, taking a sip as he thought of the mortal that had done so much to help their cause. "They certainly are of many talents, I supposed I can't be surprised that tea brewing is one of them."

"It was _very_ good tea!" Theotar grinned, "I shall have to invite them to a tea party at my parlor sometime, I bet they'll have the most exciting stories."

"Indeed..." Renathal was taken aback as his jaws widened in a yawn, his eyes scrunching shut as he sighed. This tea party was certainly being very relaxing, and despite the ever-present concern for his people and worries about his productivity, Renathal couldn't deny that he was grateful for Theotar badgering him into sitting down for a moment of escape.

Blinking his eyes, Renathal rose a hand to his mouth to cover his yawn.

Theotar said nothing, only taking a sip of his tea before looking up at Renathal as the prince returned his hand to his cup.

"Did you know that.."

As time passed and as their conversation jumped from topic to topic, Theotar watched as the moments of silence between topics grew longer and longer, and Renathal's yawns occurred more and more. It wasn't long before the prince's eyes began to droop, and his head began to dip forward.

Theotar quickly leaned forward and gently caught the prince's head in one hand, the other carefully pulling the almost-empty cup clear before the Duke gently placed the sleeping venthyr's head on the table.

As Theotar sat back, he couldn't help the soft smile that tugged at his lips. Renathal had been working himself into the ground ever since the confrontation with Denathrius, and everyone except the prince himself could see that the prince was going to run out of steam sooner rather than later. 

Theotar was just grateful that it had happened at a tea party, and not on the battlefield.

Theotar sat back and poured himself another cup of tea, a smile present at the comforting sound of the soft breaths of Renathal, who had drawn his arms up to rest his head against, his long white hair falling across his face as he slept, a few strands lightly swaying as his soft exhales pushed against them.

The relaxation was already working its magic for the sleeping prince, he was looking healthier already. A little color - as much color as there can be in a venthyr - had returned to his face and the bags underneath his eyes looking lighter than they had been in the previous week, leaving the prince looking more and more like the lively man Theotar had known before the days of drought and rebellion.

It looked like Theotar would have a good excuse to host more tea parties in the coming weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through editing this I saw that "theotar fucks??!" tweet and... bisexual king right there
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did? :)
> 
> Now time to go work on a ship fic where Theo dances with Renathal 😌


End file.
